Slave of a Monster
by MyBunnyHatIsCoolerThanYours
Summary: Harry Potter has gotten himself kidnapped by the dark lord. With the help of Voldemort and Bellatrix's son, along with a little bit of magic, can Harry come out on top? Or will he be lost to the pain? LV/HP OC/Luna Lovegood.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter had been having a horrible day. First, everyone forgot his 15th birthday. Then, as he was taking a walk and captured by Lucius Malfoy to be Voldemort's slave. At first he thought he would be killed immediately after he was caught. He was wrong. He had just been raped by his 'master'. That was when he met me. Lord Voldemort's own son. Oh dad, you've outdone yourself this time.

*LINE BREAK*

"Harry Potter? Someone actually caught you? That is amazing!" I said.

"What! Have you come to torture me to?!" The boy with the _Avada Kevadra _eyes all but screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I replied truthfully, "I actually wanted to introduce myself. I'm Salazar Riddle. Voldemort's son."

Just then we heard a commotion from my dad's chambers. I immediately picked up Harry to take him to my room to clean him up.

"Wow! You weigh next to nothing!" I said surprised before dragging the nearly-unconscious naked boy to my room. Once there, I gave Harry a checkup. He was fine, at least physically, minus the starvation and some minor bruising. "I'm afraid I can't heal these bruises, my fathers orders. I also can't give you clothes. My father wants you to clean and cook and walk around naked. Just so you know, any time you need to talk, I have two perfectly good ears, and I'm willing to listen. Though why you would want to talk to the son of both your parents murderer and your godfathers murderer, I don't know."

The cold cruel voice of Voldemort was heard outside the room. "Where is my fuck toy?"

I cringed, "In here, father."

My father walked in then. "Want to watch me fuck him, then? Or do it yourself?" He asked me.

"Neither," I replied, "I don't care for rape, much." And then I walked out of the room.

_CRUCIO_!I heard from behind me and my dad let me shake on the floor a little bit before letting me go. "Go to your lover then."

"Dad," I tried to explain yet again, "She isn't my lover, I love her. There is a difference."

"Lust and love are then same thing. You will see that someday. Now leave my presence!" I ran away, but not before the household slave started screaming in pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Mates

The response to this story is pretty amazing. Also, I didn't update for a lot of reasons. One of these was Luna. She is hard to write. But as I want to help children,(as a child protective agent) I was recently reading a psychological profial, I read that children with disorders and who act oddly, (like Luna) often have difficult home lives. And now I know how to write her. YAYYY! Also, I don't know if I put this, but this takes place as if Harry was taken right before his sixth year.  
I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own A Thousand Years, which is Christina Perri's.  
AND NOW FOR THE STORY!  
I apparated to Hogsmede, still feeling awful about not helping Harry, but I knew there was no way to help him. I slipped into Honeydukes, unnoticed, and made my way to the secret passage in their storeroom. Honeydukes really needs to update their security.  
I changed into my newly discovered animagus form, which was a raven. I flew over the fence and toward the window in Luna's dorm. I hovered there and knocked on the window. I began to wonder if I should tell Luna about Harry. I decided I would... soon. Not just yet. When Luna didn't come to the window, I pushed open the window. I saw Luna, asleep, but she seemed to be having a nightmare. I changed back to a human, making my way over to her bed. She was definitely having a nightmare. I sat on her bed and shook her awake.  
"Hmmwha?" She said, in her dreamy voice, "Oh, Sal, hello."  
"Hey Luna," I greeted her, "What's the matter?"  
"Just a nightmare, probably Wrackspurts." She responded.  
I nodded sagely, "Probably."  
She smiled and I put silencing charms around her bed. "What's going on?"  
"Well, I found out my animagus form. It's a raven," I smirked, "My dad was not happy."  
She grabbed my hand. "Sorry."  
"I love it though. Salazar Riddle, a raven."  
"May I see?" Luna asked.  
"Why not?" I said with a grin. I changed into a raven.  
"So magestic," Luna said in awe. She stroked my feathers. I made a deep throaty noise in response, which made her smile.  
"You can change back." She said.  
I did, then then whispered, "I'm just glad I could make you smile."  
"Harry's disapeared. Was it your father?" She asked me.  
I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately it was."  
"Just... help him. Do whatever you can. Please."  
"Of course. I already am helping him however I can." I replied.  
"Good. When I am around him, I feel like I have a friend." Luna said, completely oblivious to the truth.  
"He is your friend. So are Ron and Hermione, and Neville, and Ginny... And don't forget me!" I told her.  
Luna smiled, "Well, with you it's different. We're in love."  
"It doesn't matter. We can still be completely in love and best friends."  
"Good, I don't ever want to lose you. I don't care if we're friends or lovers. I can't see my life without you." Luna said.  
I smiled, "It's as if we're soul mates."  
She nodded, then said, "Can you sing to me? You have such a lovely voice."  
"Of course. What song? Ah, I know.  
_Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you, Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more..."_  
_Once the song was finished and she w_as asleep, I smiled. I knew she wouldn't have another nightmare, she never does after I see her. She told me she dreams of us, together forever. I told her she's seeing the future. I kissed her on her forehead with a whispered "Sweet dreams..." before leaving.  
AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER.  
So, was it good? Please review, I mean come on I have one! And yet I have 7 favorites and 12 followers... hmm.


End file.
